Opposites
by auteur-cache
Summary: Opposites attract, right? But what if you have more in common with this 'opposite' than you originally thought? KakashiIruka eventually. Yaoi fic, don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

** Title: **Opposites _(will probably be changed)_

**Author:** auteur-cache 

**Rating:** K

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Summery: **Opposites attract, right? But what if you have more in common with this 'opposite' than you originally thought?

* * *

To put it frankly, Kakashi was bored. It'd been a while since he'd be needed for a mission, and the future looked just as bleak. He was actually starting to miss his team who were quite a handful and had kept him busy, but now they had new sensei's and Kakashi was once again a lone jounin. 

He'd already been to see Hokage Tsunade, and each time he'd been she'd told him the same thing. Rest, take some time to myself, well Kakashi had already tried that, and came to the conclusion that it was boring and didn't help him what so ever.

Kakashi had also tried training more often, but even that lost its trill. He'd even tried asking Gai if he'd be his training buddy but Gai was still busy with his students.

Lucky bastard.

So here Kakashi was, standing in front of Tsunade's office, hoping this time she had a mission for him.

Little did he know she indeed had something for him to do, though whether 'mission' was the word to use was other thing altogether.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" greeted Shizune as the jounin entered the room. "Good morning" he said back in greeting before he turned to Tsunade who was currently looking down at some paper work. Kakashi briefly wondered if she ever got any of it done, but then he remembered he wasn't much better himself.

"Before you ask Hatake" said Tsunade, looking up from her work to give him a quick glance, "I have found some work for you" she said simply, though the look in her eyes and the smirk on her face had him a little worried.

"Iruka-sensei came to me yesterday" she said, her smirk growing, "seems there are a few more students at the academy this year, and he's in need of an assistant." Kakashi's happy smile fell from his face, unbeknown to anyone in the room. Assistant to Iruka-sensei? Teaching a HUGE bunch of snot nosed little brats to throw shuriken without killing another student or the teacher themselves.

Kakashi laughed nervously, hoping maybe Tsunade was pulling his leg, but deep down he knew the look on her face meant he'd pushed her too far and now he was going to pay for it.  
"You know what? I think I might just take that vacation" said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his neck, the Hokage's stare a little unnerving.

"Oh no, I've already told Iruka-sensei I have an assistant for him, your needed" she said as she gave him a 'you can't go against the Hokage' kind of look.

Kakashi had left soon after, Lady Tsunade calling the time he was needed as he walked out the door. He could see her face now, grinning and being quite happy with herself. Oh yes Kakashi was regretting his constant badgering of the woman, she was one nasty- now where did he leave his book?

---

Kakashi spent the rest of the day sulking, then most of the night planning on a way to get out of being Iruka-sensei's assistant.

It didn't take him long though; he'd seen enough of Iruka Umino to know the man had a wicked temper, especially when it came to the silver haired jounin. Oh yes it seemed Iruka and Kakashi had quite different views, it wouldn't take long for Kakashi to drive the chuunin up the wall.

The man would complain to Tsunade and Kakashi would once again be free.

And if everything went really well another mission would come up sometime after and he'd be back in the field doing what he does best. Which isn't looking after children.

---

The next day Kakashi had taken his time getting to the ninja academy. After his daily stop at the memorial stone Kakashi had made sure to drag his feet on his way to the school.

So when Kakashi arrived outside his designated classroom he wasn't surprised when Iruka-sensei looked ready to show the kids how to kill an elite ninja with your bare hands.

It was funny watching the chuunin try to calm down enough to turn to his class and introduce Kakashi. Then when Kakashi had sat down in the front row, pulled out his orange book and began to read, Kakashi started to appreciate Iruka's hold on his own anger.

The man was red, and Kakashi was sure the paint on the wall behind him had started to peel from the burning glare he was receiving.

So when Iruka asked Kakashi to kindly step outside for a moment, Kakashi couldn't help but grin behind his mask. Maybe 'helping' Iruka-sensei out wouldn't be so bad; while he tortured the poor man till he begged Tsunade to let Kakashi leave he could also have a little fun.

If Kakashi wasn't an elite ninja, and one of the best in his village he might have started hysterically laughing as the chuunin started yelling at him, as if stepping right outside the classroom would stop the children hearing his yells.

A series of "what the hell are you thinking!?" and "are you insane? You can't read THAT in front on the children!" and then Kakashi tuned out and enjoyed watching Iruka's face go from red to blue as he continued to yell. It was a few minutes before he stopped. Kakashi watched as the man appeared to be quite out of breath. "You need a drink?" Kakashi asked as Iruka coughed slightly.

He then took a step back.

Now he knew why Naruto listened to Iruka. It was because the man had one scary glare. Forget Orochimaru with his creepy jutus', Itachi with his many man killing powers and Tsunade with her awesome strength, no Iruka's glare topped them all.

Kakashi decided he'd annoyed the poor chuunin enough for one day, or at least till lunch break.

Upon re-entering the classroom Kakashi was surprised to see all the students still in their seats, though his guessed the yelling had made them realize Iruka-sensei wouldn't be in the best of moods when he came back.

Smart kids.

The rest of the class went on as it should. Though Kakashi took note that the students didn't seem much into the written stuff. He didn't blame them though, the physical stuff was good but the written was defiantly needed too.

Kakashi was pleased with himself when Iruka threw yet another glare his way, as if making sure he hadn't taken out his book again, and glaring just to make sure he wasn't going to once he turned around. Oh believe him, Kakashi HAD thought about it, but he didn't want to kill the chuunin, only drive him mental till he was able to leave this god-awful job.

---

At the end of the day the kids shuffled out the door and a few waved to Kakashi and Iruka as they left. Kakashi mentally noted that he'd have to tell Naruto about how much Konohamaru was like him. It was kind of scary.

Kakashi turned and grinned at the chuunin who still looked rather annoyed at him. Ok, understatement of the year, but it could have been worse.

"You have classes everyday?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his book, finally. Iruka eyed the book his dislike but said nothing, which made Kakashi's grin widen. "Five days a week, Saturday and Sunday are days off." He said shortly as he turned his back to the jounin and started to wipe the notes off the board.

"And what do you do now?" Kakashi asked as he glanced up from his book to see Iruka now straitening up his desks contents. "I go home" said Iruka simply as he locked the draw to his desk and turned to Kakashi.

"Oh good" Kakashi half waved then left the classroom, happy to be finally going home. He'd get something to eat, then read some and probably fall asleep.

Upon leaving Kakashi missed the glare Iruka sent after him as he picked up the large stack of papers from his desk.

* * *

So...what'd ya think? It needs work, and I probably need a beta, or at least a more of a Narutard than me to make sure I make no slip ups. But yes, please review I'd love to know what everyone else things (whuuu my friend NON-one-shot XD

3 AC


	2. Chapter 2

** Title: **Opposites _(will probably be changed)_

**Author:** auteur-cache 

**Rating:** K

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Summery: **Opposites attract, right? But what if you have more in common with this 'opposite' than you originally thought?

* * *

While Kakashi had spent his night feeling quite pleased with himself, Iruka was feeling entirely different emotions. 

After carrying a rather large stack of paper home with him, having managed not to drop it once; Iruka had spent the night feeling rather sour. Sour being the short term for really really angry, frustrated, and sore with a massive headache.

Now everyone knew Kakashi likes to grate on peoples nerves and found joy in making others blush and stutter but it seemed as though Iruka was his new play thing and he was going to use their 'situation' to the fullest.

Iruka had already guessed why Kakashi was going the extra mile to drive him insane, he wasn't born yesterday. Kakashi wanted out of the job, which would suit Iruka fine, if it wasn't what Kakashi wanted.

After having a bite to eat (instant ramen did come in handy on nights such as these) Iruka sat down at his kitchen table and began to grade the work he'd brought home with him. With being a teacher came some extra skills, like being able to grade papers while thinking up schemes to make Kakashi quit his job.

Iruka wasn't the class clown in his youth for nothing; he knew a few tricks no matter how dusty they were.

---

It had been late before Iruka had finally climbed into bed, still sore but a little less sour which helped him doze off to sleep almost instantly.

---

Now Iruka wasn't really a morning person, but was so used to getting up early anyway it didn't bother him too much. That was of course before he was awoken by not his alarm clock but from a constant tapping at his window.

Iruka frowned up at his ceiling for a moment before his eyes drifted past his bed sheets to the window by the side of his bed.

Though Iruka admitted he hated waking up to the sound of his alarm clock screaming, this mornings awakening went up to number one on his list of things he did not like waking up too.

Iruka groaned and rolled over; pulling his covers over his head as Kakashi's odiously grinning face loomed outside his bedroom window.

The tapping at the window grew louder as Iruka continued to ignore the jounin, who didn't seem very inclined to leave anytime soon.

Damn.

Iruka finally threw his covers back and stalked over to the window, throwing it open in his not so happy mood. Iruka had a moment to thank Gaia that he didn't sleep naked as the jounin climbed through the now open window and grinned at the sleepy looking chuunin.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei!" said Kakashi loudly, and Iruka instantly knew that Naruto must have mentioned to Kakashi that Iruka had sensitive ears first thing in the morning.

Iruka glared at Kakashi as the man stalked past him and out of his bedroom. Grumbling about no privacy Iruka grabbed his slip on shoes and followed the silver haired man out.

---

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi turned to grin at the grumpy looking chuunin as he stumbled into the kitchen, looking very disheveled. "Making tea!" exclaimed Kakashi, as if it was obvious.

Iruka pushed Kakashi away from his small kitchen bench and began to make some coffee. What good was tea anyway? And it smelt funny.

After pouring himself a mug of coffee Iruka flopped down at his dinning table and glared up at Kakashi who still looked like the sun was shining out of his- "hang on" said Iruka, waving his hand wildly. "I thought you were more of the sleep in type. From what I've heard from Naruto and Sakura you were always late to their training lessons." Said Iruka, now trying to frown and glare at the same time.

Kakashi noticed this and tried not to laugh, "Well Naruto mentioned that you had a bit of trouble getting up in the mornings, so I thought I'd come and help" Kakashi's visible eye arched in what Iruka knew to be a put on 'nice guy' grin.

Iruka stared, dead panned, at Kakashi for a moment before he gulped down his now cool coffee and placed the mug back on the table.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Kakashi as he watched Iruka stand up from his seat at the dinning table, and leave the room.

"Shower" Iruka managed to mumble back as he shuffled back into his bedroom to collect his clothes for today.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask as he followed the chuunin back to the bedroom, "need some help?" he asked, trying to sound as sincere as he could given the situation, which also meant he had to hold back any laughter threatening to break out.

Iruka stopped just before entering the bathroom and turned to glare at Kakashi.

Kakashi was happy to note that not only did Iruka look angry but he was also blushing wildly.

---

Iruka rather enjoyed his walk from home to the academy; well that was before Kakashi decided it was his job to follow Iruka like a lost puppy, though Iruka reasoned that at least a puppy wouldn't try to talk his socks off.

Kakashi talked about everything, which ended up being nothing. Nothing interesting or useful or anything to do with anything and it was driving Iruka nuts. There was no way this man could be paired up for a mission and actually come back alive.

Iruka was sure if he ever went on a mission with Kakashi he'd kill him then make it look like an accident.

Missions could be lethal, ya know.

Kakashi looked a little annoyed when Iruka suddenly broke out in a grin, instead of looking bored like he previously did.

Ah, Iruka was mentally killing him, that made sense.

It didn't take them long to get to the academy, and Iruka was more than usually happy to see his students, who compared to Kakashi were great company. Yes, nice and quiet, polite little children who respected him.

Iruka decided he was defiantly going insane. But he wasn't going to just give up, because then Kakashi would win and his smirk would be the end of Iruka, he was sure of it.

---

It didn't take long for Kakashi's orange book to emerge, especially since it seemed to annoy Iruka a lot more than a few embarrassing comments. It made Kakashi want to dance with glee when Iruka's face turned red quicker than…well quicker than something that turned red really quickly.

Iruka pursed his lips as he tried not to throw something at the jounin, no that wouldn't be a good thing to teach young ninjas. So instead Iruka chose to ignore it, for now.

Iruka announced that he'd be collecting homework and began to walk around the class room, collecting said homework.

As Iruka walked past Kakashi's seat, he plucked the orange book out of the man's hand and tucked it under his arm and continued his route back to his desk, turning to give Kakashi a charming smile.

The jounin looked a little put out, he had not expected Iruka to actually DO anything about his porn reading, other than yell and get generally frustrated. Kakashi watched as the book was placed in the mans pocket.

Kakashi briefly wondered if Iruka wanted to read it, but nearly laughed out loud at the thought. It didn't seem right, like Lady Tsunade giving up gambling to marry Jiraiya and Jiraiya giving up his 'research' to become a stay at home mum. No, Iruka didn't take the book to read it.

Feeling rather sulky now Kakashi crossed his arms and stared at the chuunin, who seemed quite content to ignore him for the moment as he instructed his students.

Pencils scratched at the paper, pages of books were turned and loud whispers filled the class room and Kakashi was sure he was more bored now than he had been before he had started this job!

---

Kakashi was the first out of the classroom when the bell rang, signaling lunch had finally come. He even missed the amused look on Iruka's face as he left the classroom with the stampede of children.

Iruka moved around the classroom, collecting the papers once again left on the desks. Iruka was rather surprised when Kakashi hadn't produced another orange book from his clothing, just to smite him.

But instead the jounin had sulked for the rest of class, occasionally pulling on a loose thread of his jacket or fiddling with his headband.

Iruka was glad the man didn't have a pencil of some sort; Kakashi seemed the pencil tapping type. The ones that do it just to annoy everyone else because they're bored.

If he had to suffer so did everyone else.

Iruka grumbled to himself as he left the classroom, hoping he would be able to get something to eat as he hadn't had time last night nor this morning to make himself some lunch.

He could really do with a bento full of onigiri.

---

After lunch (which was surprisingly sort, because all the kids had come back before lunch was even over, excited for their next lesson) Iruka led the children outside, into one of the few practice fields that surrounded the academy.

Out the corner of his eye Iruka watched Kakashi slouch down under a tree, as far as he could get from the shuriken holding children.

Iruka grinned.

"Ok, now I know your all eager to start throwing, but there's more to throwing shuriken then how far it goes, or how hard it hits." Iruka looked down at the boy closest to him, Konohamaru, who looked the most eager.

Iruka placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder, "Thing such as accuracy, if you throw to kill then you want your shuriken to hit where your aiming." Iruka pointed to the targets he'd put up during lunch break, "now remember, concentrate on accuracy, we don't want any accident, alright?"

The kid had nodded enthusiastically.

Kakashi moved a little closer, he actually wanted to see how Iruka would handle the children, after all this bunch seemed to be worse than Iruka's previous students.

Then Kakashi spotted the targets, or more precisely the orange book which was strapped to one of the scarecrow like figures.

It took a moment for Kakashi to act but as soon as his brain caught on to the fact that Iruka was going to do away with his precious book, Kakashi was on his feet and running towards the target which had his beloved book.

"Go!" yelled Iruka, taking a large step away from the students only to nearly be knocked over by a blue and green streak as Kakashi flew past him at great speed.

Iruka was quite impressed with how well Kakashi dodged the shuriken which was being thrown in all directions. Though he was rather sad that Kakashi was able to save the book and get out of the rainfall of shuriken without a scratch on him.

Iruka wasn't sure if he should feel threatened or proud that Kakashi was now glaring daggers at him. It was always the other way around before.

Actually Iruka wasn't even sure if anyone other than an enemy had had the pleasure of being glared at by the laid back jounin.

Iruka ignored Kakashi's glare and turned to his students, as much fun as it was to get a little revenge on Kakashi he still had his students to think about.

* * *

I'd just like to thank yas for the reviews, its good to know I'm on the right track - R&R

-AC


	3. Chapter 3

** Title: **Opposites _(will probably be changed)_

**Author:** auteur-cache 

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Chapter:** 3

**Summery: **Opposites attract, right? But what if you have more in common with this 'opposite' than you originally though

* * *

Kakashi had made sure his book was safely put away in his pocket, so no nasty chuunins could endanger its life again. Though Kakashi was rather upset about the near killing of his book he was also quite proud of Iruka. So the stories he'd heard of Konoha's sweet chuunin were true, the man had been a brat as a child. 

Though if Iruka was going to fight back, Kakashi would never loose his job and he'd be stuck watching brats throw sharp objects around till the cows came home.

He had to put Iruka on his last nerve, more than the kids do, more than he does when he hands in his mission statement ruined, he needed to go big.

But then again. Kakashi faltered in his thinking, he didn't want to kill the guy, just annoy him to no end so he could go back to waiting for a mission in peace, not pieces.

---

Iruka had made it home in quite a good mood, after the little 'incident' involving Kakashi's book he had backed off and had spent the rest of the class actually helping Iruka show the children how to throw the shuriken correctly.

Iruka's good mood dampened a little as he fished around in his pocket for his keys. Sighing Iruka put his bag on the floor and began to empty his pockets onto his door mat but only found lint and a handful of grass (how on earth did that get there?).

Feeling quite annoyed at this point Iruka then emptied his bag but only found his bento box and a few spare pens but still no keys.

After putting everything back in his bag he then stood back up and looked up at the sky, as if it had the answer. It didn't.

He knew there was no point in trying to break into his house, he was a ninja and had been trained to leave no weak spots. Not to mention he'd spent years trying to keep Naruto out on weekends, some people liked to sleep in ya know.

So with no other choice Iruka bent down once more and began to check through his things again.

Iruka had searched his bag and pockets (he had even checked his bento box) but had come out empty handed once more, he had made his way back to the school, hoping he'd find them on the floor somewhere and would be able to go home and just rest.

No such luck. Iruka had looked everywhere he had been today after leaving the academy and there was still no sign of his keys. Even after groveling in the dirt for a good twenty minutes Iruka was now not only key-less but also covered in dirt. Now beyond annoyed Iruka slouched back to his home and slumped down on his door mat with a sigh.

A clap of thunder woke Iruka from his broodings, and the down pour of rain couldn't have picked a better time to start.

Iruka turned his head skyward and glared at the sky as if it was at fault for the loss of his keys; well it wasn't like it was helping either.

---

Kakashi was feeling better now that he'd had a spot to eat and was already on his way home. As he walked a jingle of many keys echoed along with his footsteps as he swung a set of keys back and forth from his finger.

He was now wondering if Iruka had just broken into his own house or had actually gone looking for his missing keys. Probably the latter, though Kakashi with a small chuckle. Iruka seemed the type that when he misplaced something he'd look for it, rather than take the easy way out and find the easiest way to do without it.

It had already started to rain and Kakashi thanked the gods that he knew how to tell what the days weather was going to be like, and had predicted rain. He had brought an umbrella with him which quickly went up the moment the rain had started.

Wondering what he was going to do tomorrow, it being the weekend and all, Kakashi stepped over a puddle and looked around, trying to think of somewhere he might go, or someone he could go see.

All thoughts left his head when he spotted the one and only Iruka Umino, sitting on his sopping wet door mat, soaked to the bone.

Kakashi looked around hesitantly then trekked over to the chuunin's front door.

"Yo" he said, leaning slightly to place his own umbrella over the chuunin's head.

Iruka looked up and squinted up at Kakashi, "hi" he said lamely as drops of cold water ran down his nose.

"I found these" said Kakashi, holding up a ring of keys which glinted slightly, as though they were treasure. Kakashi guessed they would seem like it to Iruka at the moment.

Iruka looked from the keys to the jounin, and then smiled. "Thank you!" he said enthusiastically as he picked himself up off the floor once more and took the keys, his hands shaking slightly as he did so.

Oh boy did Kakashi feel guilty, he had thought Iruka would have found some way into the house, and would had done it before the rain had even started. Not sat outside in the rain like some pathetic homeless dog. Kakashi liked dogs though.

Iruka took a while to unlocked his front door as his hands were shaking pretty badly now but when he did finally open the door he sighed happily and stepped into the warm house, ushering for Kakashi to follow as he unzipped his soaking wet shoes and placed them by the door.

Kakashi again looked around, feeling really quite guilty and that he should probably just leave, Iruka was fine now after all.

But against his better judgment Kakashi folded up his umbrella and followed Iruka into the house.

---

Iruka was already boiling a little black kettle when Kakashi entered. "Help yourself" said Iruka as he moved out of the room quite quickly.

Kakashi shrugged and began to make himself some tea then as an after decided he'd make Iruka some coffee, though the smell made Kakashi's nose wrinkle up in disgust. He still had no idea why Iruka even liked the stuff.

Hoping Iruka only took one sugar Kakashi picked up both mugs and went searching for the missing chuunin.

"Yo Iruka-sensei I got you-" Kakashi made a wild movement to catch both cups before they made it to the floor, and then, against his own will of course, looked back up with wide eyes only to have a door slammed in his face.

Kakashi, having already forgotten that Iruka had been soaking wet, had only wanted to take the man his coffee to warm him up, and had not expected to see the chuunin, rather naked, trying to pull on a dry pair of pants in the middle of his bedroom which Kakashi had just tried to enter.

Did he ever tell you he had really good timing? Like the rain.

Standing there holding two slightly dripping cups of hot liquid, Kakashi continued to gawk at the closed door, the sounds of a very embarrassed Iruka slamming every draw he opened and muttering to himself about lack of privacy in his own house.

Finally Kakashi's mind came back to him, and he turned, taking himself and the dripping cups back to the kitchen where he placed them on the sink and proceeded to wipe them dry.

Ha had just seen Iruka-sensei naked. He was quite sure not many people got to see that, and then vaguely wondered why that sounded as though he was proud.

---

It wasn't long after Iruka emerged from his bedroom, still rather red looking, not to mention he could no longer look Kakashi in the eye, while Kakashi kept his eyes on Iruka's face.

"Here" said Kakashi finally breaking the silence as he placed Iruka still hot cup of coffee on the dinning table. Iruka sat down and took the mug, then hid his face behind it.

The corners of Kakashi's mouth twitched, there were so many things he could say right now that would have Iruka madly blushing and throwing anything in reach at him, there was even black mail. Yes, a good 'if you don't ask Tsunade-sama to take me off the job I'll tell everyone you've got a small-' Kakashi reasoned that he was the reason Iruka had been locked out of his home in the first place and had been caught in the rain which was why he was wet and needed to change, and it really wouldn't be very fair ruining the chuunin like that.

Also Kakashi didn't want people to this he was a perver- well he didn't want people to think he snuck into peoples home to catch them naked.

Not to mention 'it' really wasn't THAT small.

Kakashi wasn't sure if it had ever happened before but he blushed. Thankfully Iruka was still trying to hide and he still had his mask on so its wasn't so bad.

Clearing his throat Kakashi sat down across from Iruka and began tapping his fingers on the side of his tea cup. "So uh, you hear from Naruto much?" he said, hoping Iruka would take the bait.

It worked.

"Um, every week usually, unless he's really busy of course" said Iruka, his eyes appearing over the rim of his mug.

"How's he doing?" Kakashi pushed to keep the conversation going, he had to work with this man, and it wouldn't do good to have them both blush furiously every time they looked at each other.

"Oh, good. Yes he's really enjoying his training with Jiraiya-sama." Iruka placed his cup on the coaster in front of him.

Kakashi nodded, glad that at least Iruka wasn't still trying to hide behind a mug a quarter the size of his head.

"And to think you didn't want him to do the chuunin exam" said Kakashi as he took a sip of his tea before realizing that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Iruka's eyes flicked up to look at Kakashi and it didn't take a genius to notice he looked mad.

"And a great lot that did them!" Iruka's timid voice had suddenly rose, "Look what happened to Sasuke!"

Kakashi shook his head, "You're not their father Iruka, and they're not children anymore. They're ninja and they chose to sign to take the chuunin exam."

Iruka scowled but lowered his head once more.

"Anyway, you're more like a mother" said Kakashi off handedly and then ducked quickly to miss the coaster being thrown at his head.

Kakashi had laughed and had picked up the coaster, though was wary about handing it back over to Iruka. Its not like he meant to insult the man, it just happened.

Kakashi took note to call Iruka 'mother hen' when ever he could, if only to see Iruka's look out raged at being called a women.

Anyway Kakashi wasn't a ninja for nothing, he could dodge anything Iruka threw at him, whether they be insult or something more solid.

* * *

I dunno about you but I laughed XD. -hugs Iruka- I always think of him as the mum, being all bossy and all that jazz. Kakashi can be daddy and they came make lots of tea and coffee together. So cute. 

Anywho let me know watcha think!

-AC


End file.
